A program of total synthesis of some members of the Securinega alkaloids is proposed. Alkaloids have shown several different types of biological activity. In particular, they are central nervous system stimulants and have activity as antiirradiation agents. A synthetic route involving formation of the basic securinine tetracyclic ring system via Mannich-like cyclizations is outlined. The desired Mannich precursors will be stereoselectivity-generated from 1,2-oxazinone 12 and/or indolizidinone 13. In the process of synthesizing the required oxazinone 12, the regiochemistry of the nitroso Diels-Alder reaction will be investigated in some detail.